


Hard Nights, Steamed Mirrors

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbians, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: A companion piece to Face In The Mirror.That's it! I'm through fighting it! Let's just do this, and be done!





	Hard Nights, Steamed Mirrors

The door slammed shut! She stormed into the bathroom with the wide, floor length mirror. Taking a wide stance she called out that normally smug face. “Come on! Let’s do this! You’ve been waiting all day just for this, so let do it, and get it done!”  
The smug face gave her a disapproving look.  
_I’m sure I have no idea-_  
Suddenly two intense hands pushed _her_ back into the wall.  
“You know exactly what I mean. We’re gonna fuck, and it’s going hard and fast, because I’ve spent all day battling hormones!”  
_Tsk, tsk. I’m not your personal sex slave. If I’m going to do something for you, then you have to do something for me._  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding!”  
_Oh hush, you’ll love it. I promise. She_ winked, which was met with a hard eye roll.  
_Give us a show! Strip._  
She pushed back. “Really?”  
_Nobody’s here._  
She huffed and proceeded to unbutton her coat, and pull off her clothes without any more ceremony than usual, letting them pool on the floor.  
_She_ watched with fevered eyes, an amused smile painted on _her_ lips as she traced them with a bitten off nail.  
She refused the squirm, even with her arousal so blatantly on display, and dripping down her thigh.  
“Well? You just going to stand there?”  
_I might. I am enjoying the view. She_ gathered the slick on _her_ finger and popped it in _her_ mouth, closing _her_ eyes to relish the taste.  
_Mmm, so sweet. Wanna taste?_  
“That’s sick.”  
_You’re curious._  
“You’re a pervert.”  
_If I’m sick, you’re sicker, because I turn you on. Now touch yourself._  
Totally seeing that one coming, she buried both hands in hair, scratching her scalp, and closed her eyes. She felt the arms wrap around waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder.  
_You’re so fucking sweet and cute. Makes me want to spend all night taking you apart piece by piece, just to ruin you._  
“Yeah? Well, here’s your chance.” She whispered.  
_She_ inhaled the crook of her neck. _Temping, but you’re not in the mood for a lengthy session. She_ planted kisses behind her ear. She was growing weak kneed with want. She let a whimper escape, knowing it would hasten things.  
_She_ moaned. _Oh, baby. Sh. Mama knows what you want. What you need. She_ pressed _her_ the palm of _her_ hand into her clit, and sunk two long fingers into her throbbing sex.  
She threw her head back for the relief she had been looking for all day.  
_That’s it beauty. Let it go._  
She slid down to the tiles and reached an arm back, fingers raking, spreading her legs open.  
_She_ added a third finger and continued the shallow, hard thrusts, until the walls clenched hard on the fingers and her taut body released.  
She turned around, on all fours, buttocks poise high like a cat in heat.  
“More,” she growled against those lips before harshly possessing them.  
_Your wish is my command. She_ offered a hand to help her up, and helped her into the tub. The spray was turned. She turned her back to it a braced herself on the wall, bent over. At some point, or maybe wearing it the whole time, _she_ had pulled on the strap on. _She_ ran an admiring hand down her back, following the streams of water.  
“Stop admiring my ass, and get to pound it already!” She spread out more.  
_She chuckled and gave said ass a relishing squeeze. I worship this ass. She_ gave it a playful smack. The body moaned below _her_.  
“Lower. More!”  
_Here? She_ smack the junction between buttock and thigh.  
“Ah, yesss. Harder! Give it to me!”  
_She_ continued until things were violently turned upside.  
“Enough!” She crouched over, and sank down on the phallus. Savoring the fulfillment and the glide of hands on her thighs.  
_You bewitching thing. I love you._  
“Shut up!” She drove herself up and down faster, breath only as labored pants and gasps. She rolled her hips, chasing her release, but frustrated to feel it, seemingly purposely, elude her.  
“I can’t, I can’t,” she sobbed.  
_Sh, love._ Her arms slid up from their home on her hips and around her waist. Gently, their positions were reversed. Her hair, face, and lips were caressed. Then the slow thrusts, each one finally hitting that one place deep inside that forced pleasure from her body.  
Her whole body felt alight with pure ecstasy. It was so overwhelming tears fell from her eyes. She gripped of the sides of the tub as her orgasm announced itself with a primal scream.  
She laid there, eyes glazed her, the world forgotten to her.  
After a while the pulsing in her pussy slowed and the dildo was eased out of her. Her body was cleaned as the water turned cold.  
She found found herself wrapped in a big, fluffy towel under her sheets. For once she didn’t care about her nudity, She luxuriated in the freedom of it and slipped into the first peaceful sleep in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> So immediately after finishing Face in The Mirror I was all, "molests" ew, a little rapey. Although, please note that was _never_ my intention. So while I was still trying work out how bondage works between these two, I felt I needed to write this to fully illustrate that this relationship was a two way street. It's all about these two personalities that are at odds with each other.  
>  Also, I just love it when the quiet one snaps(think Little Mary Sunshine from the musical Refer Madness).


End file.
